Game of Torture
by smariani12
Summary: The fight between the red viper and the mountain takes an even more violent turn.


Game of Torture

Mahdi Mariani

Professor Larson

Media and Fandom

22 September 2015

CHAPTER 1

The stadium was prepared for a blood bath. It was a fight Kings Landing had been craving since the death of its king, Joffery. The blame for the death of the king rested upon the Kings Dwarf uncle, Tyrion Lannister, who was blamed for posing the wine of the king.

In traditional Kings Landing fashion, justice could only be brought after a fight to the death between a defender of the dwarf, and a champion that simply wanted to cause death and hear the sound of blood gush onto the stadiums cobblestone floor.

The dwarf's defender, Oberyn Martell, was a man who knew how to use a spear, give love to three women at the same time, and take revenge for the death of his sister.

Oberyn had no real care for the dwarf, he only accepted the position of defender because it gave him the chance to poke holes in the man who raped his sister to death and killed her children. This man was known by no true name other than The Mountain. He was as large as three men with a beard that smelled of fresh human blood. His face was stern but not alert, as if he knew what the outcome of everything would be and had no need to dwell on the results of any actions. This attitude was primarily caused by his undefeated record in the act he was best at, the act of murder.

"The Dwarf will get what he deserves," yelled a man in the stands, "The Mountain will crush Oberyn's brains and make him piss them out.

Oberyn and Tyrion stood in the shade of one of the stadiums canopies, listening to the cries of the man in the stands. The man was developing a following; people cheered him on to say more.

"The Mountain will feast on Oberyn's guts and use Tyrions bones as firewood", yelled the man again.

"If the mountain doesn't kill you, that man will", Tyrion told Oberyn.

"You say it as if you don't care what the result of the fight will be", said Oberyn. "Have you forgotten whose life is also as stake here/"

"I have decided to stop thinking about the future, I can't seem to alter it in any way", said Tyrion with a calm and lifeless voice.

"I on the other hand don't need to bother thinking about the future because I know what will happen", said Oberyn with a smile. "I shall get my revenge and leave this filthy city for good".

After Oberyn uttered these words, his wife emerged from behind the canopy and embraced him passionately. The couple shared multiple drawn out kisses before finally separating and looking each other in their eyes.

"You kiss her more passionately than usual", said Tyrion. "A man that feels nothing is about to change in his life doesn't embrace his love in such a way."

"These are kisses of celebration," replied Oberyn. "I can feel my sister celebrating with us in the heavens above."

CHAPTER 2

"WHO THIRSTS FOR BLOOD?" cried the stadiums announcer, an elderly man with powerful vocal cords. The crowd roared with cheers and chants.

"BRING OUT THE DEFENDER!" roared the announcer. Oberyn walked away from his canopy and stepped onto the sand circle in the center of the stadium. The sand separated easily when he put his foot on it. He took a deep breath of air and stared straight ahead, at the canopy The Mountain was walking away from.

"WEAPONS!" cried the announcer. A weapons boy threw Oberyn a six foot long spear made of iron. He threw the mountain a five foot long sword that was six inches in width.

"FIGHT" cried the announcer for the last time. The stadium roared once more with cheers and then fell silent in anticipation.

"Do you know who I am?" Oberyn asked The Mountain. The mountain stared silently through his helmet. "I am the brother of that girl who you raped, and killed.

"Go to hell" said The Mountain, and then lunged at Oberyn to start the fight.

The crowd gasped almost immediately. Oberyn had lunged under The Mountain's legs as he attacked and emerged on the other side. With a quick flick of his wrist, Oberyn introduced his spear to the inside of The Mountain's ass.

"AHHHHHHHHH", screamed the mountain. Oberyn laughed and stood back, as if to enjoy the scene he had just created. The Mountain stood still for a few seconds, and then slowly turned to face Oberyn while breathing slowly to focus.

"Consider it a symbol for how my sister felt", Oberyn said.

The Mountain lifted his sword with a war cry and lunged at Oberyn, disregarding the pain in his ass. Oberyn deflected the sword and spun to the side. This pattern of attavk nd defense continued for another minute until Oberyn tried to get behind the Mountain again. The Mountain anticipated the move and stopped Oberyn by punching Oberyn in the side of his ribs. Oberyn flew a good seven feet and tried to get up quickly, but The Mountain got to him faster and attempted to strike Oberyn's head. Oberyn rolled to the side and stabbed the Mountain in his left knee. The spear penetrated the knee a few inches as the Mountain fell to his left side.

Oberyn quickly got up and stabbed The Mountain in the back. After this, Oberyn began to smile and recover himself once again. He stood over The Mountain and noticed the sword beginning to approach his stomach. Oberyn swiftly stepped back and plunged his spear into The Mountains wrist, forcing the sword out of his hand and pinning his wrist to the cobblestone ground.

Blood covered the ground around The Mountain while he yelled and a look of fear crossed his face for the first time in his life. He breathed heavily in between screams of pain.

Oberyn picked up the sword The Mountain had dropped and stood over his body.

"The time has come." Oberyn said calmly. "I made myself a promise before entering this fight. That I would not leave this stadium until the body of a murderer has been pierced so many times that not even his mother could recognize him. I also promised myself that I would start with the instrument the murderer used to give my sister the most amount of pain." With those words, Oberyn slowly stuck the sword into The Mountains privates. He did this while the sound of The Mountains cries shook every person in the stadium to their core. Oberyn then removed the sword and repeated the process, except more quickly with every other part of The Mountains body. The screams continued and only stopped when Oberyn reached the vocal cords of The Mountain. Once The Mountain's face had been fully deformed, Oberyn stepped back, spat on what remained of the murderer, and walked back to his canopy.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
